


Girl Time

by mysticaljayne



Series: Excalibur [6]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Cupids, Love Triangles, Truth or Dare, secret crushes, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: Truth or Dare with a magical twist. The magical teens and tweens cast a spell to make it so they have to tell the truth in a simple game.





	Girl Time

Ginny was surprised when Mel approached her at Magic School and asked her to come to the sleepover at Phoebe’s place. She didn’t even think the girl cared all that much for her.

 

When she showed up thanks to Pen, she shouldn’t have been surprised to see all of the young Halliwell females, but she kind of was. She expected all of this to be some type of joke or practical prank that they were going to pull on her. But they weren’t doing any of that.

 

Instead, they were sitting around doing truth or dare. It was Mel’s turn, and she sighed before saying, “Truth.”

 

“Who do you have a crush on?” Val is the one to ask the question of the other preteen. All three of Phoebe’s girls take after her on loving romance, even though Phoebe always blames Coop for it.

 

Mel fiddles with her fingers, trying to avoid everyone’s gazes. She knew she couldn’t lie. They made a spell to make sure about that. “Damian.” She finally forced out.

 

Nobody was really surprised, but all of them made the necessary noise for such a declaration.

 

However, Mel didn’t want the attention to stay on her for too long. “How about you, Ginny?”

 

Ginny wasn’t certain how to take that question. “Come again?”  


“Who do you have a crush on?” Mel cuts straight to the point, not even bothering with asking truth or dare.

 

Silence falls over the room, and she has to think over her answer carefully. “There’s a bond between trainer and trainee.” She thinks for a moment, trying to find the words to explain her emotions in such a way so that they would understand. “I think…I believe the feelings I have for Wyatt have to do with that magical bond.” She pulls inward, as though not sure if she wants to say anything else, but the spell pulls her to tell the whole truth. “The feelings for Chris are…I think they are true.”

 

Instead of the noise from before, the girls just silently looked at each other. “Does Chris know?” Faye finally asks.

 

Ginny just shook her head. “No, and he cannot.”

 

“Why?” Mel bit out, trying to come to her brother’s defense.

 

Ginny pulled her arms around herself. “Because Wyatt kissed me at training the other day. I won’t cause a rift between brothers. I already saw what a rift between sisters can cause.”

 

None of them wanted to touch on that, except maybe Mel who was making a plan on telling her eldest brother off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the one-shots that were originally in Chapter 8 of Excalibur. I may go back a write some more. Not sure, yet.


End file.
